


Crouching Tigers

by Adel Mortescryche (Mortescryche)



Series: yoimafiaweek prompt fills [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Day Seven, Explicit Language, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, M/M, Mystery, Ok no I'm kidding it's hardly a mystery, Overprotective, POV Outsider, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Podium Family, Prompt: Free Day, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky has one hell of a potty mouth, Yuri Plisetsky in Denial, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, it's always the quiet ones, yoimafiaweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortescryche/pseuds/Adel%20Mortescryche
Summary: Whatever the hell Yuri had been expected when he finally got around to joining the pig and Victor in the hot springs, it sure as f*** hadn’t been the humongous red dragon tattooed on the pig’s back.(or: that one in Yuri goes on a journey to figure out why something about Yuuri, the Katsuki family and Hasetsu as a whole seems… Very… Strange. There’s no way in hell Katsudon’s in the yakuza. Right?)





	Crouching Tigers

**Author's Note:**

> No trigger warnings in this one, aside from the ones in the tags! I will say, though, that Yurio swears a _lot,_ but the majority of it is just f bombs thrown everywhere.
> 
> Here's my disclaimer for the title: It's origins are obviously from the Chinese idiom _crouching tiger, hidden dragon_. And seeing as there's a rather well known movie by that name around, I figured _Crouching Tigers_ would be enough by itself. This _is_ our very own Ice Tiger of Russia, after all. *grins*

Whatever the hell Yuri had been expected when he finally got around to joining the pig and Victor in the hot springs, it sure as fuck hadn’t been the humongous red dragon tattooed on the pig’s back.

“Eh? Are you okay, Yurio?”

The pig actually had the fucking gall to look _confused._

Victor barely looked phased, damn him. And it only got worse when they actually headed out to the bathing area. He still remembered Yuuko and the triplets’ dumb lectures about why you weren’t supposed to stare at people in the hot springs, but it was a little hard to actually not look at anyone when at least fifty percent of the people around him were inked up in places where their clothes could cover it, just like the pig.

“I though the Japanese were supposed to be prudes about shit like tattoos,” he hissed at the old man under his breath, but Victor just gave a gay little laugh.

“Oh, but Yuuri and his family are really open-minded! I’ve been to hot springs before when I’ve come to Japan for competitions, Chris dragged me out on a free day between events, but I barely saw anyone with this much ink then.”

Yuri just _had_ to stare up at him in silent incredulity for a moment. Because, really, wasn’t that a fucking sign that there was something _fucking_ wrong with the picture here?

And by that point the pig was headed back their way, towel over his shoulder. Which, god, he didn’t get the Japanese at all. Katsuki was such a wimp and jumping at shadows all of the time, having a sick look flashing across his face when he noticed the barest pudge around his middle in reflective surfaces, freaking out when Victor touched his _cloth covered shoulder,_ and he didn’t even hesitate to roam about with his dick out when they were in the baths? He couldn’t figure out if the older skater was body conscious or not, at this point.

He’d probably lose the pudge. Yuri hadn’t been around for more than a week in the Podunk little town Victor had chosen to set up in, and he could already tell Katsuki was a stamina monster of the worst kind. He had the flab to burn, but one look at his mom had told Yuri that Katsuki’s pudge was genetic, and not necessarily letting himself go since he’d fucking _given up on skating_.

The news about his retirement had shaken Yuri hard, because he sure as hell hadn’t been expecting it to come out. So he’d had a bad skate day. It sucked balls. Didn’t mean he couldn’t lift himself off the floor and get back to it, right?

He’d suspected Yuuri was a yellow bellied coward until he’d taken the flight to Hasetsu to see whether or not Victor had just followed his libido to fucking Japan. And while he still thought Victor might very well have followed his libido like originally assumed, he… could already tell there was something more going on, there. Well, whatever. Sure, he’d be ~~disappointed~~ irritated if the pig actually decided to go cold turkey and drop everything, but to be really honest, he was more interested in getting that program Victor promised him. He’d cut it out of the old man’s balding hide with his skates if he had to damnit.

Yuuri sank into the water beside them with a long sigh, the line of his frame wet and lithe as he slicked his hair back with both hands and leaned into the edge of the pool, staring up at the sky with a sharp look in his eyes. Victor made a choking sound, not able to tear his gaze away, and Yuri rolled his eyes, aiming a kick at his hip.

The wounded sound he got in response was fully worth the put upon look the pig shot them both.

*

It wasn’t just in the springs, though. Yuri was willing to bet anything that there was _something_ up in Hasetsu. Or, if not the town as a whole, then _definitely_ in _Yu-topia Katsuki._ Which, really, that was _such_ a shitty play on the pig’s name. He hadn’t found it cool or anything, seriously. So lame.

But, anyway.

_Something_ was up. He could have sworn that at least a few men the pig’s dad drank and cracked jokes with in the night were inked from head to toe. Well, every covered bit of them, anyway, when they weren’t pulling their long sleeves back because of the damp air sitting heavy in the dining area. They all looked the rough sort, but it hadn’t actually registered right after he got to Hasetsu – a combination of the facts that, not only were they really friendly with anyone staying at the inn under Yuuri Katsuki’s name, but also that they… didn’t really look rough to him. He was probably being naive about it, but how the hell was he supposed to know how gangsters looked anywhere else in the world? He barely knew what they looked like in St. Petersburg or Moscow – he just knew what sections of the cities to avoid while out on his own to avoid trouble. That had always been how it went no matter where he went – you couldn’t trust movies or books to tell you what trouble looked like, but you sure as hell could avoid trouble by not heading out to places the actual residents in a city avoided on a good day.

And, anyway, it was probably better he didn’t go to those places. Yuri knew himself, he knew how likely he was to pick a fight with someone just because they looked at him too long or funny. And he couldn’t afford to get shanked in an alley for being dumb, he had his дедушка to think about, damnit. And he was getting _old._

So, yeah. He never really registered that the pig’s father’s friends looked ‘rough’. Not until this one time he saw one of the really old guys gesturing at something in the newspaper with a fucking _knife_ , relatively longer blade and everything which, holy shit, and not one person in the room actually reacted. Well, no, that wasn’t true. A couple of the guests who’d come down from a bigger city for a weekend off or some shit went white and looked away immediately, murmuring to each other. That was actually what had made Yuri curious, really. He’d been taking his cues from Victor, but the old man had more air in his head than anything else. Unless you spoke about skating or Victorian Literature, or Romanticism or – yeah. The old man was an air head if it wasn’t literature or skating. Or Yuuri, but he just got more airheaded then, didn’t he?

Bottom line, he probably shouldn’t have been taking his cues from Victor. But even if he had been doing that, he had to admit, the people who showed up at the inn each night… weren’t bad people. Even if they were rougher than Yuri had actually registered until that point.

No, what actually had him confused was what role the pig had to play in all of it. Because asking him outright had just netted Yuri a faint smile. Asking _Yuuko_ had earned him a giggle, and her husband had just rolled his eyes, saying Yuri was better off not thinking about it.

The triplets had just laughed at him. He actually missed when the little hellions were too busy gasping and taking pictures of him and Victor all the time – now that they’d gotten over the momentary hero worship they were downright ~~scary~~ irritating.

At least he got why the pig got that _look_ on his face whenever he caught sight of them filming things on the side of the rink and _giggling_ at each other, now.

*

Actually looking it up on Google had just confused him further. Because Japan and tattoos and springs just got him a whole bunch of yakuza discourse and why people in Japan were so uneasy about tattoos.

_Irezumi_ was gorgeous, he had to admit. That said- no. Just, no way. The fucking pork cutlet bowl couldn’t be a gangster goddamnit, it made _no sense._

There had to be something else going on and he was going to get to the bottom of it if it was the last thing he did.

Fuck.

*

“Make sure Victor doesn’t get in over his head, okay?” he growled at Yuuko, when she caught him just before he headed to the airport.

She tilted her head to the side, that same blandly amused smile he’d seen on Katsudon’s face flitting across her lips. It made him hunch his shoulders up instinctively, because thinking about Katsudon right then wasn’t very nice. The look on Victor’s face when he stared out at the rink had sent a sick wave through Yuri’s gut, but even he had to admit that the kind of meteoric rise Yuuri had made overnight meant Victor sticking around could only benefit him.

He’d get one hell of an opponent to beat out of the bargain, but that didn’t mean he had to _like_ it. Victor was unchanging, he’d _always_ been there. For all that he ~~respected~~ thought that Katsudon’s skate skills were worth something, losing Victor to the cause just pissed him off.

At least he’d be back at some point. Right? Right. And Katsudon would just follow him wherever he went, so there was that. He’d get them both. To skate against, obviously, that’s all they were worth, but he’d _get them both._

“I don’t know what the fu- I don’t know what’s going on here, but Victor’s an _idiot._ You control the pig to some extent, right. Make sure Victor doesn’t get hurt.” Yuri demanded, point blank, and Yuuko’s face softened to something that almost looked _fond._

Ugh.

“That doesn’t mean that I’m not going to win! I don’t care what weird shit Katsudon’s involved in, but it doesn’t make him a better skater than me! Tell them I’ll see them on the ice. До свида́ния."

His piece said, he turned around and walked away.

*

That sure as hell didn’t mean he stopped thinking about it, though. Lilia and Yakov put him through hell, as did learning and training his free skate. And streamlining his _Agape,_ which Yakov had looked _pleased_ with, when he’d gotten back to St. Petersburg and showed him what he’d learnt.

“You’ve gotten _soft,_ Yura,” Mila teased, and he tuned her out. And tuned Georgi’s dramatics behind her.

He hadn’t gotten _soft._ He’d just hardened up where it _counted._ So there.

But, like he said, it was kind of hard to not keep thinking about the old man and the pig. _Especially_ when he was training _Agape,_ for some reason. Yakov had gotten a strange look on his face when he’d complained about that, but at least he’d settled in to listen when Yuri complained. After training, mind you, he’d have gotten yelled right back onto the ice if he’d tried to say anything _during_ training.

His complaints had just gotten him a weird look, though.

“Yura, you’re being paranoid,” he sighed, once Yuri was done. It made Yuri flare up dramatically in response, but Yakov just got a hand on the top of his head, and his voice cut off immediately when he noticed the look in his coach’s eyes.

It wasn’t pure disbelief, just… bemusement. And irritation, yes, but that as Yakov all the time every time. He had to keep an eye on too many skaters, and with people like Mila and Georgi around, obviously he was going to be irritated. Those two were such a fucking _pain._ And Victor, but thinking about Victor just made Yakov blow up most of the time.

Yuri complaining about the sheer _weirdness_ of the Katsuki family and the guests at their inn was about the only time he _didn’t_ blow up, actually.

Maybe he just didn’t know how to react? Who the fuck knew.

“Get back to Lilia’s home quickly, and rest. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow,” he said, and Yuri nodded, scowl firmly in place.

*

He didn’t need to be believed by his rink mates or coach. Hell, Katsudon and Yuuko had all but confirmed that something was up in the way they quietly ignored all his questions. So, whatever.

He’d just ask Chulanont and that American skater about it- he’d ~~followed~~ _observed_ enough of the pig’s career to know whom he spoke to off of the ice. Even if the American didn’t know about it, Chulanont definitely would, and at least _one_ of them had to make it to the final, right? Right. If they were both pathetic enough that they didn’t get till the end he’d just message Chulanont over Instagram.

And after the pig’s disgustingly good performance during his short program, he’d _definitely_ make it till Rostelecom, at the least. Yuri was going to find some way to murder people with the power of his mind if he didn’t.

*

“Yakuza?” Chulanont repeated with a grin, the night before the short program. “I don’t know whom you’ve been speaking to, little Yuri, but have you _seen_ my boy? He wouldn’t hurt a fly!”

“That’s not what I asked and you _know_ it,” Yuri grunted, scowl in place.

Chulanont just laughed and waved him off, turning around and walking away. Probably to go spend some time catching up with ‘his boy’. Fucking disgusting, is what it was.

Why the fuck wasn’t anyone willing to take him at his word, damnit. He already _knew_ Yuuri wouldn’t hurt a fly. Unless he was going through a bout of self-doubt, or some shit, in which case all bets were off. But Yuri knew he wouldn’t go out of his way to hurt anyone. Not unless they deserved it, anyway.

Or, at least, that’s what he thought till he ran into Victor in the corridor the night after the short skate, red eyed and wet cheeked. He’d been hanging out with Beka, and just going back to his room after Yakov had yelled at him on the phone about curfews for a while. The sight made his brows rise, bemused. Because he had to be seeing things, right.

Well, he thought he was seeing things until Victor hurriedly wiped his eyes and gave him a wide, cheesy and disgustingly fake grin, anyway.

“Ok, what the fuck.” He snapped, making the older man laugh.

“It’s nothing, Yurio. What are you doing outside your room, though? Little kittens should be asleep by now!”

The words made him snarl and aim a punch at Victor’s stomach, but for once, the old man actually caught Yuri’s fist in his hand, the smile fracturing just a bit before he pasted it back in place.

“I’ve had a really long night,” he said, “and I think I need a drink. And you need to sleep. You should get back to your room before you worry Yakov.”

_Don’t say that when you look like you’re going to start crying if I leave you and go,_ Yuri threw at him mentally, but no way in fuck was he going to say it out loud.

“Did the pig finally fess up about being a gangster or some shit?” he snapped instead, just putting it out there, and stopped short when Victor’s hand actually tightened around his wrist, his eyes going wide for a split second before he got them back under control.

Whoa, okay. Not what he’d fucking expected.

“You should get to bed, Yura,” Victor said, and after staring up at him for a few more moments, Yuri gave a slow nod. And backed off.

*

“My dad’s family’s old school yakuza, yeah,” Yuuri said with a bemused smile, the morning after the banquet. Over fucking _breakfast,_ of all things.

Chulanont, who’d dropped in to join them for breakfast along with Giacometti and Beka, made a choking sound.

“ _Yuuri,”_ he wailed, sounding heartbroken, and Yuuri started _laughing,_ damn him.

“I knew it!” Yuri declared, vindicated, pumping a fist in the air. And made to jump straight over the table between them when Katsudon turn that razor-like grin his way.

Beka caught him by the hem of his jacket and pulled him back down into his seat. He turned a wounded look on the older teen, and got a single shoulder shrug in response. Which, okay. Okay. He wouldn’t make a scene, damnit.

But it was so damn tempting. He wanted to bash the pig’s face in.

“Yuuri said that the Katsuki clan takes care of Hasetsu,” Victor explained, curled up right against Yuuri’s other side. They traded a pair of disgustingly sappy looks before looking back at him and Yuri just _had_ to bare his teeth in response.

“That doesn’t tell me anything. Don’t scrimp out on the fucking details, Katsudon – I’ve been going crazy for almost a whole damned year!” he snarled, making Yuuri _grin._

“Well. It’s not like we really talk about it. What was I supposed to say?”

“Hi, I’m Katsuki Yuuri, Japan’s Ace, and oh, I’m also in the yakuza,” Chulanont suggested sulkily, making Katsudon elbow him. Victor coughed on his other side, hiding a grin of his own, and Yuri _groaned,_ covering his face.

“I was starting to think I wouldn’t find out until I ran into Katsudon fighting delinquents in an alley or some shit. What the fuck. _What the fuck,”_ he mumbled, making nearly everyone at the table muffle their laughter into their fists or shirt sleeves. Except for Victor, who fucking _sighed,_ sounding like a lovestruck American movie actress or something. Why were they so-

_“Disgusting,”_ he groaned into his hands again, and Beka patted him comfortingly on the back.

See? This is why he liked Beka. _He_ wasn’t disgusting. Not like the pig and the old man, or even like fucking _Giacometti,_ who was smirking on Beka’s other side.

“Is that actually what happened? Is that how you found out?”

Yuri stiffened immediately, hands still covering his face, but Victor didn’t even hesitate when he laughed and cracked a joke about always being ready to be rescued by ‘his Yuuri’. When Yuri peered over the tips of his fingers, Katsudon was staring straight back at him, eyes sharp as a naked blade.

Yuri stared back. Because he wasn’t fucking afraid. Not of _Katsudon._ And es-fucking-specially not when _he’d_ been the one to make Victor cry.

Yuuri eyed him for a moment longer before cracking a wry smile, turning his attention back to what Chulanont was saying beside him. And Yuri didn’t think anyone else had noticed their silent exchange, not until Beka’s fingers tightened on Yuri’s back.

When he looked around, surprised, it was to find that Otabek had gone _still,_ gaze fastened right on Yuuri’s face where he was laughing and flushing at whatever it was Victor was whispering into his ear. And when he looked down at Yuri, his eyes had gone just that slightest bit wide.

Yeah. Yeah. This? This was why he liked Otabek. He wasn’t _blind,_ unlike nearly every other damned person that Yuri could name.

*

“Yuuri didn’t lie when he said that the Katsuki clan protects Hasetsu,” Yuuko said with a smile, when he video-called her to complain about her friend.

“That doesn’t tell me _anything._ Also, what the hell, do they teach people in Hasetsu to be unassuming or something?”

“Toshiya-san’s family probably owns most of the land in town, now,” she went on, not responding to what Yuri said.

Yuri didn’t even feel miffed about that. What she’d offered up was so much more interesting.

“Wait, _what?”_ he breathed, and she burst into giggles.

“ _Yes,”_ she said, “oh, that’s how Takeshi reacted when we were children, when he first moved to Hasetsu with his dad. Yuuri’s family’s _loaded._ That’s why they were so willing to send him off to study skating abroad without any hesitation. Toshiya-san supported Yuuri all the way through the juniors until Sponsors started approaching him – and that didn’t happen until right before he got into the Senior League.”

Yuri _stared_ at her.

“That- but- The inn! It’s a dump!”

“It’s _homey,”_ she corrected with a grin. “And, anyway, the Katsuki clan was never big on impressing anyone. There’s absolutely no crime in Hasetsu or any of the surrounding towns- they police their territory better than the actual officers do, and even after the smaller _onsens_ lost business, they never took it out on the people who rented their property.”

Yuri _choked,_ because didn’t that mean the Katsuki clan owned-

“They’re good people, Yurio. If a little scary when you piss them off. Yuuri’s like that too, you know,” she concluded, smiling softly at him.

The expression on her face made him want to throw his phone straight at the fucking _wall._

But, okay. Okay.

“Tell me more,” he said, and that was that.

*

_If you make him cry again-_

_I won’t._

_You better not, Katsudon. Or fuck your badass yakuza rep-_

_I don’t know what you’re talking about, Yurio._

_Yuraaaaaa~ You had best not be talking about me when I’m not there to hear you!_

*

What the hell was he supposed to do with these two. Really.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Translations for anyone on mobile, or if you miss the hover text:**  
>  дедушка - dedushka//grandfather  
> до свида́ния - dasvidaniya//goodbye
> 
> ***
> 
> **AN:** Aaaaand that's a wrap, folks! This is the last promptfill for the yoimafiaweek event! Whether you found only this fic or you've been following the series from the beginning, I hope you enjoyed the ride. *grins* I thought it might be fun to end on another kind of identity reveal fic, since I technically started with one. The other idea for the fill was a crossover, and that idea kind of went out of control...
> 
> That said, poor Yurio. The Katsuki family and the rest of Hasetsu really drove him crazy, didn't they. Especially since no one seemed to be willing to believe him. Well, Victor might have, but he was too busy being smitten to think too deeply about the inconsistencies of the inn and the Katsuki clan as a whole. Why you so easy to underestimate, Yuuri.
> 
> **Kudos and comments are very welcome!** What'd you think of all the denial in this narrative? And about Yurio, too - this is the first time I've attempted to write in his POV. Wasn't the protective!Kitten adorable? I can't say he views Victor as a dad, precisely, but I can sure as hell see him viewing Victor as the older brother who's 'an airhead and a pain and why do I have to deal with him anyway'. And yet he can't help but care about him.
> 
> I'm now on Tumblr, [@adelmortescryche](https://adelmortescryche.tumblr.com/). Feel free to drop by and say hi, and flail at me about YOI, KHR or any other fandom that catches your fancy. I don't bite. *wry grin*
> 
> Also, have a mini playlist I put together to get into the right frame of mind to write Yurio! It's very weird, and will barely make any sense except for the Metallica track, but I think it helped me develop a strong voice for him.  
> Major Lazer - _Too Original_  
>  Krewella - _Human_  
>  Sia - _Move Your Body_  
>  Metallica - _St. Anger_


End file.
